Wherever You Go: Chapter One
''Synopsis: Ariana and Reuben Klug, along with fellow classmate Annalynne, return home after a long day in the city. That's.....about when it started getting weird.'' 'Wherever You Go' ....I will lead. "Dude, can you move any slower?" With sleek black hair and and a sharp, black-lipped smile, fifteen year-old Ariana Klug was no stereotypical cheerleader. However, the brightly dyed orange and blue outfit were clear indicators of the high school cheering squad she was apart of. Topped off with chunky white tennis shoes she wore after practice, autographed by the greatest in university cheerleaders and coaches,she was quick to hop off the train and into the fluorescent, busy station. Behind her, dressed identically with blonde hair and silvery-blue eyes, was Annalyne Fila, arguably the most well-known girl in school who wasn't of the graduating class. She was adorned in hair decorations and a polite smile, ambling behind her darker team member. And, behind both of the athletic girls, stumbled out Reuben Klug. Ariana's twin, who was a few inches taller and a few years smarter. In his hands he carted a large project for his architectural studies class, a simulated apartment block with a large paper glued to the roof reading "A!" in bright red marker. And, judging by the few other students leaving the train, nobody seemed to care about how brainy the boy was or how well he'd created the apartment. Which was typical for a bunch of teenagers, he guessed. "You try carrying a whole apartment block off a train, Ari!" He huffed, pushing out of the crowd, mostly in tact. "Please don't fight," Annalynne sighed, adjusting the gold bow in her ponytail, "I can't handle pressure very well." "Yeah, Ruby." She aimed a deft punch at her brother's shoulder and connected with his elbow instead. "No fighting in front of my biffle." 00:55, May 3, 2013 (UTC)00:55, May 3, 2013 (UTC)TheFlameMonster (talk • ) 00:55, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Out in front of the station were hundreds of basic cars, now filling with students and teachers as well as employees who had just come back from the city. The only way the trio could find their ride was by the black and white newspaper that filled the windshield of the car, gripped by calloused and scarred hands. "Daaad, open up." Ariana knocked on the window a few times and the man in the car jumped from his trance, the news cap on his head jumping with him and revealing a large bald spot smack dab on his head. He smiled from beneath his thick salt and pepper mustache and unlocked the doors, letting the children file in. Dr. Jeremy R. Klug once taught a physics class at the high school, and then for a while at the college, but eventually and respectfully stepped down and retired. He was getting too old and everyone could see it - through his circular-framed glasses and salt-and-pepper hair and mustache. He dressed in tweed and pants with home-patched knees and looked as though he stepped out of a 1940's silent film. Reuben found it very rustic. Ariana found it very embarrassing. But after years of working to support two kids on a teacher's salary, as well as handle school balances and train passes, she understood his being frugal when it came to fashion. Even if it did mean walking around with a 5'11" old man wearing a bunch of rags, artfully stitched together by Reuben most likely, she would put up with it. No matter how demeaning. And so, with Annalyne and Reuben crammed in the back seat and Ariana holding her father's disorganized newspapers, they pulled out of the driveway and into the open road. 00:55, May 3, 2013 (UTC)00:55, May 3, 2013 (UTC)TheFlameMonster (talk • ) "So, how was school?" Dr. Klug asked, turning to his daughter. She shrugged. "Boring. Dull. It's the institution, I could care less." Ariana opened her mouth to say more but was interrupted by her father. "Ah-huh. And you, my boy?" He regarded Reuben in the backseat with a softer tone. "I got an "A" on my project." He announced proudly, tapping the structure on his lap. The smile on his face grew brighter as, in the rear-view mirror, he saw his father's contented smile. "Very good. I'm proud." The silence fell on the car once again as they merged onto the low bridge over the marsh, filled with frogs and long weeds that swayed in the slightest of breezes. Anna, who had never been in this area, looked out over the open plain in awe. "You guys actually live here?" "Yep." Reuben nodded, looking out into the familiar sea. "It's nothing special. Just a bunch of weeds and mud." "I wouldn't say that." The blonde replied, fixed on the windows. 00:55, May 3, 2013 (UTC)00:55, May 3, 2013 (UTC)TheFlameMonster (talk • ) 00:55, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Their home was only about fifteen minutes from the station and, upon entering the house, Anna apologised for her lack of clothing. "Goodness, I forgot to bring my overnight bag." She slapped herself in the forehead with a grimace. "I'll have to borrow some of your stuff, if you're okay with that." "Yeah, girl. I don't really care." She looked at Reuben, ascending the stairs with his project. "Actually, why don't you ask Reuben to make you some new threads? He's pretty handy with a sewing machine, eh Ruby?" "Shut up." He answered, stowing into his room, chased away by the giggles of the two girls still waiting at the foot of the stairs. "You brother can sew?" Anna asked finally, wiping a joyful tear from her eye. "Yeah, he's pretty good. He made the rug in the foyer, the one with the eyes." "Oh, that's amazing." She sighed, slipping her shoes off and placing them into the rack on the wall. "He's okay." 00:55, May 3, 2013 (UTC)00:55, May 3, 2013 (UTC)TheFlameMonster (talk • ) "Okay, listen." Dr. Klug re-entered the living room, pulling on his tweed jacket. The girls and Reuben were planted in front of the TV, watching some mindless show that clearly disinterested Reuben - as he was the only one to acknowledge his father's presence. "I have to run out for a few hours. If you're going outside, which, by the looks of it," He stared at the TV through thick circular lenses, "...you won't be, I want you back inside by 9 o'clock sharp." "Whatever." Ariana waved her hand toward the TV. "Quiet, Reagan is about to do her solo." Dr. Klug rolled his eyes and slapped his news cap on, giving his son a gruff nod and turning out to the screen door and into the crisp dusk air. And suddenly, as if a fog was lifted, the atmosphere of the house changed. A cold breeze flooded and drove out the scent of stale cigars, smoked frequently by Dr. Klug, and replaced it with a salty, airy feel. The twins didn't seem to recognise it, but Anna did. "....Do either of you smell that?" Ariana asked, holding her nose. "It's so.....clean." "It's the ocean. Have you ever been to one?" Anna asked, looked at her friend excitedly, eyes shining. "My dad can't even afford a decent wardrobe, Anne. A trip to the ocean is out of the question." Coughing awkwardly from the couch opposite them, Reuben's eyes darted around suspiciously. The gears in his head were working, and hard, by the way his teeth clamped his bottom lip. He was trying to remember something. "....Ari? Do you remember that story Dad used to tell us when we were little? About the......y'know..." The dark haired girl cocked her head, and upon realization, scoffed loudly. "You aren't seriously believing that 'Marsh Witch' crap now, are you?" She turned to Anna, confused but elated at this new turn of events. "It's this dumb story parents tell their kids so they stay out of the marsh at night." "I'm not saying it's real! But this was one of the signs, and how often do you smell this near the ugly old marsh?" "I don't think the marsh is ugly at all-" "It's ugly." The siblings interfered with her counter argument and left her with a scowl on her face. "So, anyway, I'll tell you about the Marsh Witch." Reuben cleared his throat and, after his sister's long, drawn-out sigh, began to speak. "A young woman used to live in the neighborhood, and would make trips to the marsh constantly. Legend has it that she cast the most terrifying of spells and could control the water itself. In the town's quest for answers, they ended up trialing her as a witch and drowned her in the marsh. And they say she still wanders the marsh, moving the water and attacking all those who dare come near. She is felt through the smell of fresh water, and cold autumn nights, much like the night she was killed...." Reuben dropped his storytelling voice and met his sister's groan. "That was the worst re-telling of the marsh witch story I have ever heard." "'Doubt you could do any better." "You wanna hear my version of the stor-" Anna stood abruptly, with a dark scowl on her face. "I'll excuse myself to bed until you two can sort yourselves out." And she stomped off and up the stairs, loudly and melodramatically. Once the door upstairs clicked shut, the siblings continued bickering as though she had never left. 00:55, May 3, 2013 (UTC)00:55, May 3, 2013 (UTC)TheFlameMonster (talk • ) 00:55, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Ariana parted from her brother at the door and flicked on the light. "....Anne?" She looked around, checking the inflated mattress on the floor and the shared bathroom between her and her brother. "Anne?" She said louder, knocking on her brother's door. He looked confused, but upon seeing his sister's expression he stepped out to help her. A few minutes spent searching the house, no sign of Anne. Reuben had immersed himself in his sister's room, and after a few moments, called her in hesitantly. The curtains were blowing. The window was open. And the leaves on the awning below the window had been disturbed. Anne was gone. Category:Stories Category:Wherever You Go (Series) Category:TheFlameMonster Category:Chapter